1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing lines and lures but more particularly to a device which recuperates fishing lures that are stuck underwater.
2. Background
Losing one's lure has been the bane of many fishermen over the years. Since some types of lures are rather expensive, it is sometimes distressing to have to cut one's fishing line because a lure got caught in some underwater log or other debris or vegetation. Sometimes the water is too deep or too cold or both to be able to conveniently get to the lure and unstuck it. There is therefore a need for a practical way of freeing a stuck fishing lure.